


【瀚冰】明晰夢

by Idrilsparks



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Beastility In Dreams, Knotting, M/M, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idrilsparks/pseuds/Idrilsparks
Summary: 季肖冰做了一個夢，然後他醒來了。





	【瀚冰】明晰夢

**Author's Note:**

> 夢中獸交預警。literally人獸。嚴肅預警。  
> 免責聲明：一切皆造謠，與現實中人物事無關。  
> 如果有關，那⋯⋯SZD唄。

【瀚冰】明晰夢

只是在玩今天的幾個梗。

 

 

 

季肖冰跪趴著。

 

他不甚清醒。身後性器直往最深處頂，他幾乎可以感覺得到整根的形狀。那根粗硬的東西搗得他腦子發昏。有毛茸茸的東西拱著他的頸窩，扎人得很，卻酥癢，頂上濕漉漉的，還在嘶嘶抽氣。

 

是狗鼻子。

 

狗的前爪壓著肩膀，他動彈不得。猛而深的衝撞帶來的刺激過於強烈，他茫然地嗚咽著試圖蜷成一團。季肖冰聽見低低的嘶吼。狗衝他喊：別動。可那怎麼會是犬吠呢，那分明是高瀚宇的聲音。季肖冰聞聲，就乖順地不再掙動。後穴裡陣陣漣漪與電流讓他忍不住攥緊了床單，難耐地呻吟出聲。跪趴的姿勢讓他的側臉貼著枕頭。高瀚宇幹得用力極了，他的臉頰隨著挺動的幅度在枕巾上摩蹭。快感一陣接一陣，季肖冰幾乎沒有餘裕的大腦中緩緩浮現一個疑問：怎麼⋯⋯感覺哪裡不對勁？

 

他在家裡，在床上，在享受時隔許久終於得到的假期，在被高瀚宇狠狠地操著。嗯，好像也沒什麼問題吧⋯⋯陰莖直朝著前列腺頂過來，他嗚咽一聲，臉埋進枕頭裡。

 

高瀚宇伸出滾燙的舌頭，舌面如砂紙，舔過季肖冰的後腰。那塊位置鮮少暴露，特別敏感，被口涎淋漓的粗糙長舌一舔，就迫不及待地泛紅。季肖冰全身一抖，驚叫著軟了腰。性器前端蹭著床單，他被前後夾擊的觸感嚇得慌忙搖頭。高瀚宇又示意道：來大爺，屁股撅起來。對，再抬高一點。季肖冰乖乖照做。他把自己擺弄得宛如冬天發情的雌獸，翹起尾巴門戶大開，只等自己的伴侶刺進來。高瀚宇的前爪卡在季肖冰腰側，他連著聳動，抽插的動作大開大合，腰腹和後腿內側的軟毛壓在季肖冰身上。冬天的被毛長而韌，扎在季肖冰大腿內側和會陰周圍生嫩的肌膚上，讓他難耐地呻吟。癢意過於細密，隨著背後的衝撞而來。裡面有骨頭的陰莖直挺挺地插到深處，腸壁都被抻開熨平。高瀚宇力氣太大了，捅得季肖冰直覺整個小腹都在發脹一般，快感和難受都避無可避。他的聲音挑得高瀚宇更興奮了，咆哮著貼到他身上，整根挺進去，把季肖冰填得滿滿的。季肖冰感到穴口被撐開的腫脹——是高瀚宇的結。他還在一味向裡拱，每下都撞在季肖冰的敏感點上，在最裡熱而窄的穴道裡高潮。滾燙的精液一波跟著一波，激得季肖冰嗚咽著，隨他一起射了。

 

他猛然驚醒。被窩狹窄，汗把織物烘得發熱，被套潮濕，裹在身上。腿間黏糊糊的，季肖冰不用想也知道那是什麼。他還有一半的神識沈浸在適才的夢裡，手不由自主地滑下去，就著滑膩的痕跡揉弄。視訊通話響起的聲音把殘夢的餘霧震散了。他伸出左手抓過手機，換了個姿勢就按下接聽。高瀚宇的聲音從擴音器裡傳過來。「大爺，還沒睡呢？」

 

意識尚未回籠，一個念頭幾乎是有些調皮地在腦海裡橫衝直撞，唆使他拉開床頭櫃摸索耳機。季肖冰把有線的耳機塞好，睜開眯縫著的眼睛聽高瀚宇說組內的新鮮事。高瀚宇每說一句，他就跟著點點頭，手卻在腿間不安分地磨蹭著又硬起來的性器。即便鏡頭被織物擋住，男朋友時不時洩出的鼻音和閉緊的眼睛還是讓高瀚宇猜到了對面純白被單下面正在進行的事情。他起身鎖上房門，也掏出耳機，壓低聲音喊：「肖冰——」

 

這一聲喊出一陣戰慄，順著季肖冰的後頸一路溜到腰窩。他迫不及待地嗯了一聲，權當回應。「怎麼了，臉這麼紅？在想什麼呢？」高瀚宇揣測著答案，伸手握住已經被喘硬了的陰莖。「夢見你了⋯⋯」季肖冰睜開眼睛看著手機，眼角一片紅在床頭燈模糊的光暈下也清晰可辨。初醒的迷濛和夢斷的焦渴讓他格外坦誠：「夢見你，是條大狗，哈⋯⋯」高瀚宇被噎住，正想回嘴逗男朋友，後半句話卻讓他瞠目結舌，一瞬就硬得不行——「在幹我⋯⋯」他就差屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地問：「寶貝兒，你剛剛說什麼？」季肖冰像是突然意識到自己說出的內容過於出格似的，漲得通紅的臉扭過去，閉著眼睛不再回話了。

 

但高瀚宇可不打算這麼輕易就放過他。

 

他追問季肖冰，怎麼會突然夢到這個，夢裡自己是什麼樣的。季肖冰不作聲，臉卻越發紅了。高瀚宇逗弄他的心思根本忍不住，渾話接二連三地蹦出來。「寶貝兒在你夢裡我大不大我弄得你舒服嗎」，「你更喜歡誰」，「哪個我操得你更爽，你說呀。」他壓低嗓子說話時聲線沈而性感，送氣的尾音和在床上用力時的喘息如出一轍。季肖冰聽不下去，嗚咽著求饒，讓他別說了。高瀚宇又哄道：「知道寶貝想我了。乖，我也想你，特別想你。想現在就回家操你。」季肖冰環著陰莖的手圈得更緊。他想射了，喃喃著高瀚宇的名字，腰按捺不住地拱。

 

高瀚宇也硬得發疼，下流的情話一句比一句黏，燙得季肖冰耳根都軟了。他順著高瀚宇的節奏伸手向後探，小憩之前弄進去的潤滑溫溫的，漏了一點在被子裡。他伸進兩根手指，穴道立刻迫不及待地纏上來，熱情得過分。高瀚宇又哄道：「說不了的話，那做給我看好不好？」季肖冰錯開腿，自己做的時候他還是喜歡側躺。溫吞的內壁很順利地又吃下一根手指，隔著耳機也能分辨出手指攪弄的細碎水聲。高瀚宇的粗喘像是被耳機直接灌進腦子裡，震得他暈暈乎乎的。隱隱的不耐讓他指腹用力，刮蹭著敏感的腺體。原本就興奮的身體沁著汗，他後腦一陣陣發緊。高瀚宇抿著嘴唇，他也快到了，盯著畫面一角季肖冰迷亂的表情暢想織物下的活色生香。季肖冰聽見男朋友說：「寶貝兒看看我呀。」他張大眼睛，被情熱填滿的瞳仁無辜且惑人。他隔著屏幕望進高瀚宇眸間沸騰的深潭，墜入旋轉般的高潮。兩個人急急地喘息，同步射了出來。

 

季肖冰本來就半夢半醒。琴弦一鬆，他又昏昏沈沈的，卷過被子圈在手裡，樣子迷迷糊糊的。高瀚宇愛得恨不得低頭親吻屏幕上快睡著的小人兒，奶呼呼地和他的大爺說晚安。

 

不管有沒有夢見我都要好夢啊。當然，還是夢到我最好了。


End file.
